mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Alberto La Ruso
Alberto La Ruso is an assassin in the Barzini Family in The Godfather Game. Today he is also a capo in Fortunato Regime. He, along with Sergio Turrera under the orders from Don Emilio Barzini, was responsible for the death of Johnny Trapani in 2008. Biography La Ruso was born in the Sicilian island of Pantelleria to a large family. Because of this, when he came to France, only Alberto, his mother, and grandfather lived there. One night, La Ruso wandered the streets of Little Town when he was approached by a man from an unknown crime family. He demanded money, and when Alberto told him that he had none, the man told him to work for him as an assassin and become a violent man. In 2007, he had been send to kill a Stracci Capo Bobby Toro. La Ruso's plan was put in motion a few days later when he saw Toro walking on the streets with two henchmen. Alberto ran up to Toro from an alley behind with a knife and just as he was about to jam the knife into Toro, Toro turned around, grabbed his arm, made him drop the knife and pushed him away to the alley. Bobby and his men held La Ruso at gunpoint, but Alberto got on his knees and begged Toro to spare his life, claiming he was forced too kill Toro. Bobby, surprisingly, took mercy and let him live. He also let him join the Barzini Family for a better life. Soon, he was made under Emilio Barzini and worked for him as his personal hitman, alongside Sergio Turrera. However, Ruso was labelled as a weak guy of the mob wars, he was almost killed during The Five Families Mob War by Corleone Family capo Pete Clemenza. Despise that, La Ruso was responsible for the attacks on many Corleone fronts, bombing their businesses and gunning down their mobsters on the streets. Alberto was also known to not have the guts to slay Michael Corleone in 2011 by the orders of Don Barzini, fearing he would fail and become a target. Sometime later after Emilio Barzini and most of his crime family was killed, he joined the Fortunato Regime with other at the time eight left surviving main members of the Barzinis; Paul Fortunato, Victor Barzini, Francesco Barzini, Deadly Ed Barzini, Harvey Dent, Tomasino Lo Bello, Roberto Barzini, and Diamond Tiara. Johnny Corleone's Death Johnny Corleone was assassinated by Corleone Domenico Von Crane and his men on 15th of August, 2015 at an abandoned factory in New Town after he was ratted out by bribed Alberto, who told the Corleones where John was hiding all along. Von Crane himself killed John and a few other of his men at the factory, 20 shoots to the chest and Johnny instantly died. The next week, Von Crane made a deal with the Barzini mobsters yet again to assassinate the current Don of Corleone Family, Luigi Pennino so Von himself could become Don without anyone finding out. It was also said that Johnny's death had something to do with Roberto Barzini's death, however, no evidence so far had been found and probably never will. Alberto was also the one who killed Francesco Manetti on 2 of June, 2016 in a shootout in New York due to their disagreement to work as Barzinis' puppets. Assassination of Clay After the African-American mobster Lincoln Clay, who used to be an ally of Fortunato's, was sadden and all alone due to death of Father Morgan, Alberto La Ruso put a bomb under Lincoln's car, killing him in an explosion. Paul Fortunato said Lincoln had become like Frank Carezzo because he never cared about the people he worked with, and also said Clay got what he deserved. Gallery Emilio_Barzini.jpg|Alberto on right. Emilio_annoyed.jpg|Sergio, Emilio and Ruso. La_Russo_sleepi.png|Ruso with his eyes closed tight. Category:Characters Category:Barzinis Category:The Godfather Category:Assassins Category:Italians Category:Cowards Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Capos Category:Mafia Category:Neutral Evil